Green Eyed Monster
by Hearts Desire
Summary: ShannonJeff. Shannon's got a plan to get the person he's got his eye on. FIN


A/N- It's been a while, eh? But it looks like I have a little competition here, so here we go. I have to write something or I'll go crazy thinking someone is trying to take my role of number one Shannon Moore slash writer. That would be me, folks, and yes, I've garnered a little bit of an ego since I left! Hopefully I can keep in tact this time and post some more.  
  
NOTES: This takes place a few years in the future. It's short and stupid, but hey.  
  
  
  
Title: Green Eyed Monster  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeffry!"  
  
  
  
The tall blonde North Carolinian turned around from the airport ticketer and smiled brightly as his best friend advanced toward him.  
  
  
  
"Shannon .. hey, man, how are you!"  
  
"I'm good. Great even, what about you?"  
  
  
  
Jeff smiled and gathered his friend in a hug, holding him tightly.  
  
  
  
"I've been good, Shann. Wow .. you are looking great."  
  
"Thanks, Jeff. YOU look great."  
  
  
  
The youngest Hardy looked over his best friend, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"What're you here for, Shann? I thought you had a show in Albany."  
  
"I got time off for a little, Jeff. I'm getting married!"  
  
  
  
Shannon smiled happily, holding his hand out and bouncing a little in place. Jeff immediately felt the smile drift from his face, but he fought to keep it up.  
  
  
  
"Wow.. Shannon, that's awesome... who's the lucky man?"  
  
"Scott Hall! Isn't it wonderful?! We got to know each other again and he purposed!"  
  
"Really? But .. I thought you said you weren't ever talking to him again .."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know how much I adore Scotty!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do..."  
  
  
  
Shannon stepped back a little bit, his smile fading a little, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
  
"You aren't happy for me?"  
  
"Of course I am, Shannon! That's wonderful!"  
  
"That's got to be the fakest smile I've ever seen, Jeff... what do you have against Hall?"  
  
"Nothing, Shannon. I really am happy for you!"  
  
  
  
Shannon watched Jeff cautiously.  
  
  
  
"Well ... what are YOU doing here?" Shannon asked, picking his smile back up.  
  
"I'm helping with a few new BS6 tracks. They are in Atlanta. Man, if they knew you were here, they'd freak! They told me the last time you called was about a month ago."  
  
"I've been busy, but it's great you are taking over for me. Make the album rock, man."  
  
"I will, man. So, um .. where are you staying?" Jeff asked, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Um, going down to stay at Scott's house in Miami. What about you?"  
  
"Some hotel in Atlanta. Got a show tomorrow night."  
  
"Jeff, I meant to tell you before, but man, it's wonderfult o see you on t.v again."  
  
"Yeah, it's great to be back."  
  
  
  
Shannon nodded, smiling and shifting his bag as well.  
  
  
  
"How is everyone at home?"  
  
"Great, man. Daddy got his trackers up and running. Matty and Amy got married a few months back. Everyone's great."  
  
"That's awesome. Tell them all hi for me."  
  
"Of course, if you do the same for Nash and the guys."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
  
  
Jeff checked his watch, disappointed to find that he had a meer twenty five minutes to go through security and get to his boarding gate.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I gotta get going. You have fun, man. Wish I could be there for the wedding..." Jeff lied half heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But, hey, if you're around Miami in a week, swing on by. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see if I can get the time. Give Scott my wishes."  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
The two friends looked away from each other nervously for a moment. Shannon nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
"Well, uh .. see ya then, Jeff."  
  
"You, too, man."  
  
  
  
This time Jeff nodded slowly before opening his arms slowly. Shannon looked up and smiled, taking Jeff's invitation.  
  
  
  
"Love ya, Jeffry."  
  
Jeff chuckled sadly and rubbed Shannon's back a bit, "Love you, too, Shannon. Congrats."  
  
  
  
Shannon stepped back a bit and picked up his bag again. "See ya."  
  
  
  
Jeff watched as Shannon turned around and headed to his gate. A sense of longing filled the young Hardy. He stood slowly for a minute before running after Shannon and turning him around quickly by his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, what--?"  
  
  
  
Jeff shut his best friend up by eagerly taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Shannon moaned lightly, relishing in the feel of his best friend's tounge running over his before he stepped back. Jeff's eyes widened as he stepped back.  
  
  
  
"Shannon ... I am so sorry .. I know you are with .. you're engaged!"  
  
  
  
Shannon looked down, smiling and blushing lightly, "Yeah, jeff, but it's been so long since I wanted that .. you're the only one I've ever wanted."  
  
"What about Scott?"  
  
"I love Scott. But, Jeffry ... I've waited years to get you for my own. You were always taken so I gave up and went with Scott. I want you ... not Scott."  
  
"You still love Scott, though."  
  
"Yes, but there's something missing with mine and Scott's relationship. I have that with you .."  
  
Jeff smiled and blushed a bit as well, "You've got a plane to catch. Call me after you talk to Hall."  
  
"Of course, Jeff. Have a good show and keep your phone on."  
  
  
  
Shannon nodded and turned away to his gate, glancing over his shoulder for a last look at Jeffry. Once down the the end of the gate and Jeff was out of sight, he turned to the two tall men in front of him. He smiled happily and blushed, slipping the ring off of his finger and returning it.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, you guys."  
  
  
  
Scott Hall smiled and put the ring back on his finger, cuddling closer to his lover and watching the happy blonde in front of him.  
  
  
  
"No problem, chico."  
  
"It's blatantly obvious you two are made for each other." Big Sexy agreed.  
  
Shannon bit his lip in happiness. "I could never do this without you guys."  
  
"You could, you just don't think you could."  
  
"I'm gonna miss my plane." Shannon said happily, looking up at the Outsiders.  
  
"Have fun, Shannon. You got our luck." Big Sexy said, patting Shannon on the head.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
  
  
Shannon smiled again, hugging both men and heading to his plane. Now he just had to wait for Jeff to get done with his match and he'd have the love of his life at last.  
  
  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
